


All That Anxiety and Doubt...

by orphan_account



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence, Gay, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's delicious.
Relationships: Avatar | Custom Hero (Sonic Forces)/Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	All That Anxiety and Doubt...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [addviolence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/addviolence/gifts), [VocaSonic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VocaSonic/gifts).



> Slight au and yeah………… basically plotless. I’m good at not plotting. Lots of pov switching here😅
> 
> One of the prototype phantom rubies is small enough to fit in one of his lil belt pockets so he’s totally invincible against Infinite  
> Like obv infinite would be physically stronger b/w the two but Gadget’s hormones would like to contest that :)
> 
> This was inspired by two of my frands who are hilarious and have been just total babs to me in this fandom 🥺😭 I hope everyone else enjoys this too though!!

Infinite barked out indignantly when his side was met with the sole of a green boot, just before his body greeted the remains of a brick building in Park Avenue. How was this wolf fighting so differently than their previous encounters? He couldn’t even fool his pride into thinking that he was letting his adversary have the upper hand - he was getting absolutely _creamed_ despite his best efforts. His illusory attacks were having no effect, which shouldn’t have been a problem given he was only up against one scrawny mobian. The other canine had become stronger and bolder than he’d anticipated.

“Perhaps it was a mistake letting you live back in the City!”

Once he regained his footing, he took to the air and formed a barrier of cubes around himself. This gave him a moment to observe his ruby-furred opponent. During their second encounter, the wolf had managed to cast his fear aside and don a brave face, but it had been all a show. He’d shown mercy on the poor thing out of amusement, because he’d enjoyed the smell of fear-induced adrenaline matting his fur too much. This time around, he could smell the hormone again - but it wasn’t because he was scared. It was hardly discernible through the barrage of _other_ hormones leaking off his core. 

_Are my senses failing me?_ _How unexpected._

He laughed to himself, causing Gadget to grit his teeth in aggravation.

“Why are you in such a rush? I can’t imagine that someone like you would have a pressing schedule~”

Even though the crimson wolf knew better than to let the goading words affect him, they struck a chord nonetheless.

“Civilians, and _my family_ , are in danger! Maybe _you_ think I do nothing for the resistance, but I actually do have a lot on my plate!”

Infinite hummed in understanding. Not that he was concerned for their wellbeing, but he’d been subject to enough of the same helplessness in the past to know where the soldier was coming from.

“This city has fared well compared to many others - the civilians and _family_ in question are not at risk. They pose no threat to me, therefore I have left them to their own devices.”

Gadget could only imagine that the jackal was only trying to get in his head, but hearing those words assuaged his temper a bit regardless.

“Okay… even if you aren’t lying, I still need to evacuate them. Why are you here in the first place?!”

Infinite hovered down to stand amongst the rubble.

“I do as I please; I am aware that your little group can occasionally intercept the fat man’s communications line, but I don’t follow every order he insists upon me. If I did, we would not have achieved world domination.”

If he hadn’t had the phantom ruby to heal his wounds, the jackal wouldn’t have been capable of laughing so maniacally. The _other_ hormones he’d been catching whiffs of were rising in production, and the wolf was becoming visibly bothered.

“I believe there is another reason for your rushed demeanor. I can tell that it is beginning to cripple your functionality. You aren’t as strong as I’d presumed - your prowess is due to _something else_ … have I mistaken your gender all this time?” 

The wolf knew when he was being mocked, and it was painfully obvious that the illusionist could smell his embarrassing secret.

“Yes, I have a heat cycle… go ahead and keep making fun of me! I’ll be able to shut you up this time around!”

The masked villain had only just enough time to become airborne as the rookie sprung forward and lashed out with his lightning wispon. Losing wasn’t something he ever thought he’d experience again, but he’d soon have a fresh taste of it if he found himself unable to devise a method to gain the upper hand. 

_There must be something affecting my ruby’s power._

_‘Affecting’..._

Beneath his metallic mask, Infinite smirked. Gadget froze as he caught the scent of what was unmistakably the other canine’s hormones from above. He clenched his legs together and forced out a growl, as he would have otherwise released a pathetic whine.

“Urk… how can you just make yourself do that?!”

He crouched down and kneeled in an attempt to school his physical state.

“It is clear that we come from very different upbringings, dear little sheltered rookie.”

There was no way that the wolf could just breathe with his mouth and keep fighting, because his body was already reacting violently to his enemy’s chemical releases. Infinite once again descended from the sky, and Gadget realized that in losing the advantage of his hormone-enhanced combat skills, the other advantage in his utility belt was useless when it came to brute strength between them. He reached out and haphazardly slung a whip of lightning out, but the masked mobian dodged it expectantly. Gadget bit his tongue hard enough to draw blood, and focused on the metallic smell instead. It was enough to drown out the fading scent of Infinite’s own brand, so he took the chance to lunge forward and tackle the illusionist down. While the jackal had been taken off guard by the sudden move, he was able to wrestle the other’s wrists into his grip. The crimson canine screeched ferally and struggled to break free of it. The hormones reassaulted his senses at an increased intensity, and Gadget knew he wouldn’t be able to fight off whatever the insane villain was planning.

“It’s too much, you’re overdoing it…”

“Am I? I’d say I was under-doing it, considering you still have enough fight in you to resist. Now _submit_.”

The jackal flipped them over, jammed a leg between Gadget’s own, and pressed his knee into the other’s groin. The wolf’s hips jerked at the contact.

“I am! So just take your win and let me leave. Seriously. I’ll even tell everyone that you left me an inch from death!”

“Hah… I haven’t won just yet. If I have to incapacitate you a different way, then so be it!”

Infinite applied more pressure to the rookie’s sensitive area, who struggled with renewed vigor. Gadget strained his neck to latch his mouth onto one of his aggressor’s arms, and sunk his teeth in. Unfortunately for him, it didn’t even phase the darker canine, who had further increased his hormonal output in response. The ruby wolf’s body began quivering with need as his will to fight declined. He bucked up against the dark furred knee in search of stimulation, but continued to squirm and struggle. Infinite had no trouble holding him down as he turned Gadget onto his stomach, cackling in triumph as he drank in the sight of his prey’s internal battle between senses and the intense need to be taken. Gadget’s member had long since exposed itself and was already dripping precum. It was a sight that Infinite could easily admit appealed to him, given that he had found himself in the same state.

“I am impressed at your ability to resist instinct and desire… you’ve actually managed to rile me up as well; this calls for a change of plans. Perhaps this was meant to be~”

_What in Chaos were his intentions before, let alone now?!_

“I only want you because you’re polluting the air with yourself!”

“And I only want you because you are also polluting the air with yourself. You should be more careful about where you expose yourself while in heat…”

While the pinned wolf’s words alone could be convincing, his actions easily overruled their conviction.

“I don’t need it! I’ve made it through all my previous ones, this one is no different!” 

The masked jackal poked the tip of his shaft against Gadget’s tiny pucker, causing both to twitch upon contact. He then shifted his body just enough so that he wasn’t making any contact, prompting the wolf to subconsciously shimmy his butt closer.

“Is that so? Shall I leave you to your own devices then?”

Gadget froze as the slick length prodding his hole was removed. He let out a despaired weep.

“No no… please just put it in me. I think I’m hurting more right now than I ever have…”

Infinite took his mask off and cast it aside, before smirking. The wolf jolted at the sound and sight of it dropping onto the rubble nearby, and he strained to see the face of his soon to be pener pal. His head was promptly shoved back onto the ground, and that was when he found out that he liked being handled _rough._

“That didn’t take much.”

The sound of his unmodulated voice sent a pang of arousal through Gadget’s core. He struggled under the hold of the long-maned mobian in a mix of fervor and ferocity. He was done fighting what he’d wanted from the start, and his new focus was on being subjugated by the stronger mobian. Infinite was already adept at picking up his hints, so he let out a pleased growl as he realigned himself with the ruby canine’s pucker and slammed his hips forward. He wailed in shock at the brutal intrusion, but their hormones intermingling in the air and assaulting his senses blocked any pain. Gadget braced himself by hooking his ankles around the illusionist’s shoes, and did his best to join in on the animalistic pace. It was everything he needed in that moment, what he’d been silently craving and crying for all these years, and giving in now was the best thing he’d ever done. Chaos be damned if he were to die afterward. 

“Deeper!”

His needy cry was met with a deep rumbling laugh, before Infinite bent down to meld himself to the wolf’s back, and grant him his wish. Gadget, feeling stretched and filled to his limits with the other’s large girth, howled in ecstasy. He began trembling and shuddering when the new depth brought forth a feeling that rendered him blind with every stroke.

“Hah… some adversary I am, hmm… spoiling you so… right on your sweet spot~ do you need to be filled like the little whore you are?”

“Y-yes! I do!”

Gadget was delirious with pleasure. At that moment, all the fighting, death and destruction didn’t register to him at all - the only thing on his mind was the euphoria granted by the jackal inside, above, and all around him. The wolf continued bumping his rear against Infinite’s pelvis as he repeatedly cried out loudly enough to shake the crumbling infrastructure. He was going to peak, and the lack of control over his actions was driving him mad with wanton. His eyes shifted frantically until they landed on the same arm he’d orally attacked before they’d devolved into a pair of horny sex-deprived dogs. He immediately bit the arm, effectively muffling his screams as his member twitched in release. It was obvious to the jackal, even in his own pleasured haze, that the bite signified just how much he’d unraveled the rookie. Infinite followed suit in his climax as he thrust in with the last of his energy and pumped Gadget full of seed, just as the needy wolf wanted. They both flopped over in a panting mess of sweaty fur, cum and sore limbs.

* * *

After what felt like hours, Gadget sat up and rearranged his utility belt, prompting one of the damaged pockets to spill its contents. The illusionist’s eyes zeroed in on a small gleaming jewel amongst the pile of first aid equipment. Gadget had been lucky that the other canine had been too busy boasting to notice it in their last battle, but this time luck wouldn’t save his soul.

“One of the prototypes… I was certain I’d destroyed them all.”

Infinite made no move to secure it.

“The only reason why you were immune to my attacks. I could demolish it in an instant. However… I think I would like to see where this war takes us both.”

He stood up with the gait of an old man, which forced a snuff of laughter from the wolf, even though he wasn’t even able to stand himself. Infinite ignored it to gingerly retrieve his mask and return his unreadable gaze to the red wolf’s amber irises, which reflected uncertainty, exhaustion and confusion. His figure began to dissipate into clusters of cubes.

“I look forward to our future encounters.”

**Author's Note:**

> In this spontaneous au, heat cycles can happen to males as a result of a rare genetic defect on hormonal balance. It’s only that though, they reproduce and live normally otherwise. ~~They just get a weeee bit needy~~


End file.
